


Under the Lights Tonight

by mindtravelsx



Series: Draco/Harry Works [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Established Relationship, Just a short Drarry thing, M/M, Not quite dirty, but I mean it is clubbing sooo ;p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: As Harry’s gaze fell on Draco’s face, who had since turned around and locked eyes with Harry - a challenging and heated look behind the greys of his eyes, Harry’s breath hitched in his chest.-Alternatively, everyone goes clubbing and Harry finds Draco incredibly stunning and irresistable.





	Under the Lights Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hii loves, hope you are all doing well ! <3 
> 
> Sooo, I was listening to some old One Direction songs and came across the masterpiece that is 'Stole My Heart' and this idea popped into my mind :) 
> 
> I hope you guys like it, sorry for any mistakes ! 
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story._

Harry took a sip from his drink as he leant back against the wall, grimacing at the too fruity taste and mentally making note that he should never tell Ginny again to get him whatever she’s getting. He looked around, looking for a spot to subtly place his drink, when he froze. 

The lights flashed blindingly across the dancefloor, and Harry’s gaze was transfixed on where Draco was dancing with Pansy. His arms were carelessly thrown up in the air, his hips moving to the music that echoed from wall to wall. Harry’s eyes travelled up the length of Draco’s body and he bit his lip. 

As Harry’s gaze fell on Draco’s face, who had since turned around and locked eyes with Harry - a challenging and heated look behind the greys of his eyes, Harry’s breath hitched in his chest. 

The lights from the club made Draco’s face glow, highlighting his cheekbones and the lighter shade of his eyes. Draco’s usually pale lips took on an invitingly pink shade. Draco looked amazing, beautiful, Harry noted, and Harry’s heart thudded loudly in his chest. 

Harry pushed himself off the wall, slowly making his way towards Draco, their eyes never leaving one another’s. 

Even as it seemed as if everyone parted to make way for Harry to get to Draco, Harry felt it took too long for him to finally stand in front of Draco, his arms immediately winding around the narrow waist and pulling his boyfriend closer into his body. 

Draco’s arms came to rest on Harry’s shoulders, and he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Harry’s, their hot breaths mingling together in the small space between them. 

Draco moved his hips slightly, urging Harry to dance with him and Harry obeyed, slotting both their bodies together as they moved to the beat in sync. 

Everything and everyone around them seemed to become only a blur of noise and vision, both only too focused on the other as they moved their bodies together. 

Harry’s hands tightened around Draco’s waist as another flash of light lit up his face, and he surged forward to catch Draco’s lips with his own, pulling Draco even closer to his own body.

And much later, when Harry would think back as to when exactly he had completely fallen head over heels for Draco Malfoy, Harry would realize that it had been right this moment; where under the lights, Draco had turned around and stolen his heart with just one look.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! I hope you guys liked it, please let me know what you thought about it ! :) 
> 
> Hope you guys have a nice day ! xx


End file.
